


Shades of Red

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [69]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Their date nights might not always be super fancy but Kushina enjoys them just the same.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Shades of Red

“You’re staring,” Mikoto told her, the first words to break through her stupor after stopping dead just inside the room. It took a few slow blinks for Kushina to slowly fade back in to reality.

“I just…you look…_wow_.”

“Mm, I know.”

Her girlfriend gave her a tiny smile that absolutely oozed confidence with just a hint of danger and Kushina had to swallow against the lump that rose in her throat, one hand coming up to press against her belly where butterflies had suddenly started leaping about inside. That dress on that body made for quite an image. Dragging her eyes away meant finding something else to concentrate on so Kushina tried to focus her gaze on the feast laid out before her.

Spread around the kotatsu in beautifully arranged dishes lay a wonderful spread of foods that she couldn’t help but notice were all meant to be eaten with ones fingers. In the very center sat a bowl of strawberries, bringing her tongue out to lick her lips unconsciously. When she dared to look back up Mikoto was watching her intently.

“Do you like it?” she asked as though she already knew the answer.

“Love it,” Kushina assured her anyway. Hurrying across the room on light feet she swooped the other woman up in an enthusiastic hug. “I love _you_!”

“Goodness, if I’d known you would appreciate such simple gestures this much I wouldn’t have put so much thought in to our first dates.” Mikoto gave her a significant look that told her she’d better still appreciate all that effort.

Not that either of them doubted that in any way. Kushina had been more that vocal – quite physical, in fact – when showing how much she appreciated every small little gesture right from the very start of their relationship. It was apparently one of the things that her partner loved so much. The Uchiha were quite touchy feely so she’d always assumed they must be quite vocal about their feelings as well; evidently she’d been wrong on that count. Mikoto, the poor dear, wasn’t used to being told how much of a goddess she was eighteen times a day.

“There is nothing simple about how good you look,” Kushina murmured, pulling back to admire the brilliant shade of crimson lipstick framing that deadly smile. “That’s a really good color on you.”

“I believe it’s grown to be my favorite color.”

“Red was always your favorite color.”

“Yes,” Mikoto agreed. “I meant this…particular shade.” Her smile softened as she reached down to wind a single lock of brilliant red hair around her finger, peeking up through sooty lashes in a look that was just as devastating to Kushina’s hormones as it was meant to be.

Suddenly it was a lot harder to think about how empty her belly was when she was hungry for something else entirely.

Instead of turning to lead her down to the bedroom they had destroyed several times already in their enthusiasm Mikoto only gave her a knowing wink before pulling away to fold herself elegantly before the kotatsu, patting the cushion next to her in invitation. Kushina flopped down with much less grace. She appreciated the detail of setting them both places to sit on the same side of the table where their thighs could press together and they could both reach to feed each other morsels of strawberries and little candied dates and such.

“Haven’t lost your touch at all, have you?” she murmured approvingly.

“And I never will. I have to keep you happy if I’m going to trick you in to sticking around.”

Startled, Kushina had to pause for a moment before she could lean forward and smear that gorgeous red lipstick with a fiery kiss. “I will always be happy as long as I have you.”

Mikoto’s answering smile was all she needed to keep her coming back for more.


End file.
